


Messed Up For You

by eatsumus



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Sakusa Kiyoomi, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Ass to Mouth, Blow Jobs, Bottom Miya Atsumu, Breeding Kink, Come Swallowing, Consensual Non-Consent, Creampie, Dark Omegaverse AU, Dirty Talk, Dubious Consent, Exhibitionism, Explicit Sexual Content, Invasion of Privacy, Knotting, M/M, Mindfuck, Omega Miya Atsumu, Rimming, Stalking, Top Sakusa Kiyoomi, Voyeurism, dark themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:27:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29680470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eatsumus/pseuds/eatsumus
Summary: Atsumu’s heart starts pounding harshly inside his ribcage; anticipation, fear, all kinds of emotions swirling through him. He swallows and picks the bouquet, plucks the card, and reads the note.To: my beautiful omegaI hope we get to spend your next heat together.alternatively: Omega Atsumu has a stalker. It turns out to be someone he knows.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 29
Kudos: 664





	Messed Up For You

**Author's Note:**

> again, no braincells found here. muax. also if you haven't read the tags, i will haunt you. seriously. but well, this is kind of tame ahaha

Being an omega is both the worst and the best thing that has happened to Atsumu.

The worst because his heats are painful and to this day, omegas are still discriminated. For an omega, finding a proper job is _difficult_ because a lot of people’s opinions of omega is that they belong _at home_ , protected and meek.

Atsumu is not like any other omega. He is tall and strong, muscles sinewy and prominent with just a hint of softness in his face. His scent too is sweet, a little spicy; _cinnamon_ like. And that’s why a lot of people mistakes him for an alpha the first time they meet or the first time they look at him. When they do find out that he is an omega, they act _differently_ towards him. But it’s fine; Atsumu does not mind. After all, he proves to them that he is more than capable of protecting himself _and_ providing for himself.

A lot of people finds out later that what an alpha can do, Atsumu can too.

And that’s where the best thing of being an omega comes in. Because Atsumu is an omega, most of the time, people _underestimate_ him, not caring if he’s tall or that his muscles bulge. Atsumu loves being an omega because he loves seeing that _shocked_ expression on everyone’s face when he releases his scent in the court after winning a game and the opponent team realises they have _lost_ to an omega setter. It always makes him _cackle_. Stupid alphas.

Because of how he is, Atsumu has never been in danger; never even had an alpha try to force him even when his pre-heat pheromones were slapping them on their faces.

And that’s why it makes Atsumu just a little nervous that someone has been _following him_ but he’s never caught them. It’s _nerve-wracking_ to know that someone is _stalking_ him and from the smell that Atsumu has traced a few times now, the person is an _alpha_.

It makes him swallow in fear.

*

The first time the stalker has made his presence traceable has been after Atsumu’s heat, two months ago. Atsumu’s heat is normally unbearable but after suppressing it for three months, volleyball season kicking off mid-October, Atsumu has to take suppressant pills until late December to abate his annoying heat.

When his heat comes in early January, right after _New Year’s_ , Atsumu has holed himself up in his apartment, various sex toys surrounding him, a couple of pre-cooked meals made by Osamu, and fruits keeping him full and alive. This month’s heat particularly is the most painful up to date, with the exception of his first heat at eighteen. This heat, he’s cried for a knot, for an _alpha_ , for someone to breed him and fuck him until his stomach is so full he could taste his alpha’s come on his tongue.

Unfortunately, he doesn’t have an alpha.

But that is by _choice_ , not for the lack of alpha’s wanting to fuck him.

Alphas normally want to mate and bond when they fuck. Atsumu can’t count how many times he has to prevent an alpha from biting him when he’s allowed them to fuck him through his heats. Never again would he wear a thick collar or cover his neck with his bloody hands just to prevent an alpha from mating him.

So he’s spent his heats _alone_ for over a year now. And counting.

The moment his heat has abated, scent calming down, and pheromones not going haywire anymore, Atsumu has showered thoroughly and promptly has stepped out of his apartment.

Then has frozen on the spot, just outside his door.

Living in a high-rise condominium, there are a total of four apartments in his floor and all of them are omegas. With the exception of Atsumu, one is mated and pregnant, and two are trying for kids with their own mates.

That’s why Atsumu has paused in front of his door when the scent of _unfamiliar alpha_ slaps him on the face, invading his nostrils and making his mind _hazy_. Having just ended his heat, the strong smell of a _dominant_ alpha makes his knees buckle, slumping against the wall and breathing heavily. His eyes turns to the floor and there, lays a bouquet of _red roses_ with a small card visible on the top.

Atsumu’s heart starts _pounding_ harshly inside his ribcage; anticipation, fear, all kinds of emotions swirling through him. He swallows and picks the bouquet, plucks the card, and reads the note.

To: _my beautiful omega_

_I hope we get to spend your next heat together._

There is no information of who has sent it but by the smell surrounding his door and the bouquet of roses, it is an _alpha,_ just like what Atsumu has known all along.

After reading the note a couple of times, Atsumu swallows hard and chucks the bouquet inside his apartment before continuing his trek outside. The note is crumpled inside his sweatpants pockets as he considers of what it _means_ for him.

He’s got a _stalker_ now?

This has never happened to him and not in all his twenty three years old life has he thought of it happening to him. Maybe he’s become too lenient or too reckless, forgetting that he _is_ still an omega and there are fucked up alphas out there that would love to knot him and breed him all they like.

 _Fuck_.

Going out of the building, Atsumu forces himself to stop thinking of the alpha. But then he turns into a corner and the familiar smell of mint and soil, like freshly cut grass on a summer’s day, invades his senses. The same smell he’s smelled in front of his apartment.

 _What_?

Frantic, Atsumu looks around, finds no one, before he continues to sniff and follow the scent. He finds himself in the middle of a busy street, couple of people walking around, pushing each other, scents mingling together.

The alpha scent is gone and Atsumu is left gulping in fear.

He continues his day almost normally, the scent of the alpha and the bouquet of roses shoved down his trashcan in the back of his mind. He doesn’t tell anyone about it because— because he does not want Osamu to worry nor does he want for his alpha mother to come drag him back to Hyogo by his ears. Fuck no.

So he simmers on it, makes sure the three locks on his door are locked properly three times. Then he goes to sleep and dreams of an alpha touching him _all over his body_.

*

Come March, two months after the first message, the bouquet of flowers has increased from once every two weeks to every week. Atsumu still throws them to the trash can but not the boxes of expensive chocolate that comes with them sometimes because, _well,_ they are expensive chocolate and still in plastic wraps. There probably is nothing on it, Atsumu has reasoned to himself while shoving another piece of alcohol laced chocolate inside his mouth.

On Valentine’s day, his stalker sends him a new type of flower bouquet with two types of flowers, _carnation_ and _lilies._ Tuck on the bouquet is a bigger envelope that is thick to the touch. When Atsumu opens it, a couple stacks of ten thousand yen bills drops from his fingers.

Atsumu has stared at them before he sniffs the bills and finds the obvious scent of the alpha on them. Atsumu can’t help but _wonder_ what the fuck does this alpha wants from him. This alpha sends him bouquets and money and chocolates like he’s courting him.

And his messages are becoming more _obscene_.

From; _I can’t wait to fuck your little omega hole and fill you with my come._

To; _I hope your hole is ready for my big knot, omega. I’ll breed you again and again until your stomach is bulging from my release._

It’s _scary_.

It makes Atsumu want to claw his skin until it bleeds but it also has him _preening_ , because an alpha of this caliber must be strong and capable, perhaps belonging to a powerful family.

Atsumu is scared from both being stalked and _liking it too much_.

It is why he has never reported the invasion of privacy. Especially _inside_ his apartment. He knows the alpha has been inside, probably has snooped on his drawers but nothing is ever amiss and Atsumu is always _torn_ between moving out or basking in the scent left inside his apartment.

It’s fucking with his brain, is what it is.

He does not know what to do anymore.

At the end of march, things gets worse.

It starts when Atsumu notices the red blinking light on his bedroom television. At first he thoughtit’s just his television messing up because this has never happened before but when he disconnects the power, the red light is _still_ blinking. Atsumu gets close to it, narrows his eyes at the light, and wonders what it could be.

A simple search on the internet tells him what it is immediately.

_Hidden camera._

Atsumu feels his heart thud wildly inside his chest, his fingers trembling by his sides, goosebumps rising on his skin at the realisation that _someone_ has been watching him in his safest abode, _his nest_.

How long has this camera been in there?

Atsumu does not waste anytime and runs from his apartment, books a room in the nearest hotel and huddles under the blanket that smells _wrong._ It is not his nest, it is not laced with his scent and the hint of mint and soil is not here.

It feels _wrong_.

But Atsumu is scared.

When did the alpha do it? How many times has he entered Atsumu’s apartment to set up that camera properly, then has watched Atsumu fuck himself on different types of dildos when his heat arrived twice since the stalking has begun?

Atsumu is ashamed; to have someone invade his privacy like _this,_ watching him in his most vulnerable moments when he doesn’t even know who this alpha is. For all he knows it could be an old man, obsessed with him, wanting to force him into mating and bonding.

Fuck, Atsumu can’t help but _shake_ at that thought.

He’s _so fucking scared_.

So he calls the only Alpha he knows that won’t judge him because he already judges him on the daily. And because he feels _safe_ with this alpha, ever since they met again.

“ _Miya. What the fuck do you want? It’s midnight.”_

“Omi-kun,” Atsumu whimpers, clutching his phone close to his ear. “OmiOmi.”

There’s a sigh and a soft whisper, “Is there something wrong?”

Atsumu shakes his head, biting his lip. Because if he tells Kiyoomi about his _stalker_ then he has to tell him _why_ he hasn’t reported it and Atsumu feels so fucking embarrassed just by thinking about it. Along with that is the _shame_ he’d feel if ever Kiyoomi finds out that he’s felt a little _aroused_ from the thought of an unknown alpha sending him things and pampering him.

“N-No,” Atsumu stutters, hides deeper under his blanket.

“Be honest with me, Miya,” Kiyoomi says, voice almost a demand.

Atsumu shakes his head to himself, scared.

Kiyoomi has joined MSBY not too long ago, fresh from college, and named as the rookie that everyone have their eyes on. Atsumu, too, has his eyes on him. Kiyoomi is talented and almost _respectful,_ with the exception of him refusing to touch anyone and using scent suppressants that hides his true alpha scent. Hiding one’s scent is, sort of, _disrespectful_ but a few people does it and Atsumu has never been one to judge.

Some people do it for comfort, some people do it to mess with others. But no one has ever been harmed.

Atsumu accepts Kiyoomi as an alpha who hides his scent and he takes comfort in that, in the way Kiyoomi is unconventional, refusing to release his scent, never batting an eye when he’s met with Atsumu’s cinnamon scent, always treating everyone in equal hostility or hospitality.

He is a safe alpha to talk with but—

But Atsumu won’t tell him.

“I’m just— scared,” Atsumu admits before taking a deep breath.

Kiyoomi is silent for a while before he asks, “Scared of what?”

“Just… people,” Atsumu breathes out, quiet, eyelids fluttering close.

“That’s stupid,” Kiyoomi sighs once again. “Where are you now?”

“Hotel,” Atsumu murmurs, sleepy. The exhaustion of the day is catching up to him, his eyelids becoming heavy, hands becoming slack. “Close to home.”

“Okay,” Kiyoomi replies, voice deep, a comforting baritone. “I’ll pick you up tomorrow.”

“Okay,” Atsumu nods. “Thank ya, Omi.”

“Sleep, Miya.”

And Atsumu finally allows sleep to drag him down, black invading his senses.

His dreams this time is _odd_ ; the once faceless alpha turns to Kiyoomi—

Kiyoomi spreading his thighs. Kiyoomi fucking him long and deep. Kiyoomi knotting his wet hole.

KiyoomiKiyoomiKiyoomi.

Atsumu wakes with a gasp, boxers wet from his slick, and cock hard.

 _Fuck_.

*

As stupid as it sounds, Atsumu does not report the hidden cameras installed in his apartment. He’s found five more; one in the kitchen, one in the bathroom, two in his living room, and one more in his bedroom. The cameras totals to _six_ and Atsumu should really _report_ it but he does not care.

Right now, he does not care anymore.

And because he almost _likes_ it.

It is odd; the way Atsumu is scared one second and the next he’s moaning as he lays on the middle of his nest, scent of cinnamon and freshly cut grass mingling together, bringing him to his release. His ass throbs at the thought of someone watching him finger himself, his slick dripping down his legs, the loud squelching sound echoing throughout the room.

In a way, it’s a heady feeling; on another, it’s fucked up and Atsumu _needs_ help.

Quick.

But he doesn’t get it; refuses to do so and continues to read the notes and smell the bouquet of flowers always left on his doorstep, once a week. The flowers, as always, goes to the trash can, and the note goes with it. He does not care for them and this alpha probably knows by now but he has not stopped and so Atsumu continues to trample on his efforts.

It’s not like the alpha does not like it. In fact, on one of his recent notes, it said:

_You look so hot when you stomp on the flowers I give you, baby. Can’t wait to tie your little legs and fuck you until you’re leaking._

Well.

These occurrences would have been— alarming, if the omega isn’t fucked up like Atsumu. But after having read a lot of notes from this alpha, Atsumu has gotten used to it and it’s almost _funny_ , how this alpha is so desperate to _breed him,_ to fuck him silly like there’s no other omega out there for him. Atsumu thinks this alpha is _stupid_ and he tells him so, looking at the camera on his television, always blinking, while fingering himself to release, sloshing sound of his slick loud and clear.

The answer to his show and insult arrives the day after in the form of red roses and a box of sex toys with a note of:

_Yes, I’m stupidly in love with you and want to fuck you until you’re drooling and screaming for me._

Following those words, Atsumu uses one of the dildo gifted to him, black and thick, and proceeds to fuck himself silly, coming three times, his omega hole leaking with so much slick.

Atsumu recognises that this is wrong; that what he’s doing is just leading the alpha to believe that Atsumu is willing to mate with him but—

But Atsumu doesn’t know if he really feels that or the opposite. Despite liking being watched and having someone pamper him with gifts, Atsumu does _not_ know who this alpha is and the only opinion he has of him is that he is a horny stalker that belongs behind the bars.

Maybe in the future, when a more drastic move is committed—because Atsumu knows this alpha _would_ commit worse crimes—Atsumu would report him and that would be the day Atsumu would finally get his peace back.

For now, Atsumu focuses on volleyball.

And to an extent, on Kiyoomi.

Kiyoomi has been _cautious_ since he’s picked up Atsumu from the hotel and when asked what happened, Atsumu has told him a lie, fake smile on his face. Kiyoomi didn’t pry more, keeping quiet, and allowed Atsumu to breathe in relief.

 _Good_.

“Atsumu,” Kiyoomi calls out, frown on his lips.

They are now finished with practice for the day, Coach Foster telling them to go home and rest for the competition the next day.

Atsumu turns to Kiyoomi, clutching his gym bag. “Omi-kun, didn’t you go home yet?”

“I was thinking I could drive you,” Kiyoomi says, face softening, frown replaced with a small smile.

Atsumu blinks then smiles back, nodding. “Alright. I didn’t drive today so I really appreciate it.”

“I noticed,” Kiyoomi smiles, leading Atsumu to his car.

Upon settling on the car, Atsumu smells a faint familiar scent. It has him _pausing_ on snapping his seatbelt on, eyes widening, mind going a mile a minute. He shakes his head, thinking that it must have just been his _imagination_. There is no way—

 _There is just no way_.

Atsumu lays his head on the back of the carseat as Kiyoomi starts the engine and when he inhales deeply, the same familiar scent punches him in the gut. It is stronger when Atsumu turns his head and sniffs the seat, his heart beating wildly inside his ribcage.

 _Mint_ and _soil,_ like _freshly cut grass on a summer’s day_.

Slowly, Atsumu turns to Kiyoomi who’s driving seriously, one hand on the wheel, another on his own thigh, just tapping an unheard beat.

“Omi,” Atsumu whispers, throat tight, nerves making his hands tremble on his lap.

Kiyoomi turns to him briefly and cocks a brow. “What’s it?”

Should Atsumu _confront_ Kiyoomi? Is it really Kiyoomi? The alpha that has been _stalking_ him for _months_ , threatening to breed him, putting cameras in his apartment, watching him fuck himself with his fingers, giving him flowers—

Is it him?

Atsumu swallows dryly and shakes his head. He smiles, “Nothing.”

At the next red light, Kiyoomi turns to him fully with brows furrowed, eyes calculating. “Are you sure?”

Forcing a cheery smile, Atsumu nods, exclaiming, “Of course! Just can’t wait to get home and rest.”

“Hmm,” Kiyoomi nods, zooming past the streets of Osaka once again. “Me too. I need a shut eye.”

Atsumu wants to ask, ‘ _Are you sure? You’re not going to watch me shower or finger myself? Not going to watch me get ready for bed?_ ’

But he doesn’t because it could just be an accident; maybe someone who has the same combination of scent has been with Kiyoomi. Or maybe Atsumu’s stalker is someone whom Kiyoomi knows and has been inside Kiyoomi’s car. But then again, Kiyoomi does not just let anyone _drive_ with him. Atsumu is pretty sure he’s the only one who’s gotten a ride from Kiyoomi since Kiyoomi has joined Jackals.

The thought of Kiyoomi being _the alpha_ makes Atsumu’s skin prickle; makes his hands sweaty and his scent glands _throb._ Whether in excitement or fear— Atsumu has not decided yet.

All he knows is that if it really _is_ Kiyoomi who’s been sending him those flowers with those filthy words disguised as romantic notes— _Well_.

Atsumu isn’t much opposed to that.

“Atsumu.”

Atsumu snaps out of his thoughts and blinks at Kiyoomi who cocks a brow at him. Atsumu can’t wrap it around his head; _this_ Kiyoomi, wanting to fuck him and breed him? It just— _It does not fit_.

“Yes?”

“We’re here,” Kiyoomi nods to the front of his building, small smile painted on his lips.

“Oh,” Atsumu smiles, sheepish, and quickly undoes his seatbelt and grabs his gym bag. “Thank you for the ride, Omi-kun.”

Kiyoomi shakes his head. “No need. Just making sure you get home safely.”

“Oh… uh, thank you,” Atsumu blushes and scurries out of the car. He stands by the sidewalk and waves to Kiyoomi’s retreating car, looking down at the asphalt after, thinking of _what ifs_.

That night, when Atsumu is buried under his bed, staring at the camera hidden by a huge fake plant, just a few steps away from the right side of his bed, he wonders if Kiyoomi is watching him right now. Or is it really Kiyoomi? Atsumu’s head _hurts_ from all the questions swirling inside his head, not one answer found.

He asks himself of what he would do if it really _is_ Sakusa Kiyoomi who’s been _stalking_ him and threatening to fuck him until he couldn’t walk. That thought alone, Kiyoomi’s knot and come making his stomach bulge, _fuck_ — it is an arousing thought. It makes his ass throb, slick dripping from his red rim.

If it is really Kiyoomi, Atsumu thinks he could accept this— _game_. They’ve been doing this for months and Atsumu has yet to report the alpha. If it is really Kiyoomi, Atsumu is willing to _play._ Is this the new chasing game between omegas and alphas?

Atsumu giggles to himself.

If it is really Kiyoomi, he’d let him do anything to Atsumu because Kiyoomi is an _amazing_ alpha sans his stalking ways. But there’s nothing wrong with that now. If Kiyoomi wants to play a little like this, then Atsumu will participate _willingly_ with the premise of _not being willing_.

He wants to see how far Kiyoomi could hold out.

Or if he’s desperate enough for Atsumu that he’d go _feral_ for him sooner than later.

But first, Atsumu wants to _confirm_ that it really is Kiyoomi.

He’ll get to that later.

*

Confirming if it really is Kiyoomi is quite _difficult_. Because Kiyoomi’s scent is _hidden_ strongly by suppressants and pheromone blockers, and only in his car has Atsumu smelled his scent. And the next time Atsumu has driven with Kiyoomi, the scent of mint and soil is gone, replaced by newly cleaned seats, the smell grating on his nerves.

Can Atsumu use this as _evidence_? Kiyoomi having his car cleaned right after he’s had Atsumu with him inside it, perhaps getting suspicious of Atsumu finding out? Or is it because of Atsumu’s own cinnamon scent; permeating the small space and making Kiyoomi uncomfortable?

The last thought alone makes Atsumu _pout_ because thinking of Kiyoomi disliking his scent does not sit well with him, especially with his omega self.

Atsumu has almost given up when a _ridiculous_ thought comes to him. If it’s really Kiyoomi, he’d do something if Atsumu brings another guy inside his apartment, right? He’d probably get _mad_ , right? Maybe he’d be reckless and Atsumu would catch him in his stalker like acts… _right?_

With that plan, the next weekend, Atsumu brings an alpha guy in his apartment, just for a _drink_. He’s met him in a bar and has proceeded to coax him to come home with him _for a drink_.

And a few kisses.

After those few kisses, Atsumu promptly kicks the guy out and proceeds to hum to himself, side-eyeing the cameras blinking and catching his every move.

Now, what would the alpha do?

Atsumu goes to bed that night, full of nerves, sleep evading him greatly.

By the time the clock strikes midnight, Atsumu is still wide-awake, buried under his blanket, trying to fall asleep. The sound of his door creaking open startles him, making his heart _pound_ loudly inside his chest.

 _What_.

Briefly, Atsumu curses himself for being _too excited_ that he forgot to lock his door properly. _Fuck_.

He doesn’t move, forces himself to act like he’s asleep, breathing heavily. When the person enters his bedroom, the strong scent of _the alpha_ washes over Atsumu and it _smells good_. All this time, he’s only smelled his pheromones in small increments but now— _now_ he’s bombarded by it in _huge_ amount and it has Atsumu wanting to inhale heavily, let the scent flow through his veins, let it consume him, make a mess of him.

Gulping slowly and as quietly as possible, Atsumu listens to the quiet footsteps walking towards him and stopping in front of his sleeping form. There’s a sigh, quiet, like a relief. Then a rustling of clothes and a hot breath hitting Atsumu’s face. He is thankful it’s _dark_ because he’s pretty sure that the alpha would have known that he’s awake if there has been light. Thankfully, and _hopefully_ , the darkness hides his fluttering eyelids, close and forcefully shut like he’s scared to open it.

In a way, he is. On another, he’s _not_ because he’s so curious of who this alpha is. Months— almost _six months_ , this alpha has bothered him and this is the first time he’s come to him physically.

“Atsumu.”

 _Oh_.

“Atsumu, why do you have to be so reckless, hm? That alpha could’ve _attacked_ you after you lead him on. Did you want me to get mad? Because I am. _No one_ touches you except for me.”

Atsumu prevents himself from whining, the possessive voice washing through him. A warm hand brushes his cheek then, soft and gentle and it takes all of Atsumu’s strength to not _move_ a muscle. His thudding pulse is loud against his ears and he _hopes_ that the alpha won’t be able to hear _or_ feel it.

He wants to answer the alpha’s question like, _‘I’m not reckless, I just wanted to test you.’_ and ‘ _Don’t be mad, I did it for us.’_ or better yet:

 _‘Yes, only you can touch me, Omi-kun_.’

Atsumu keeps mum instead of answering. He feels just a little _giddy_ , a little excited that _the alpha_ truly is _Sakusa Kiyoomi_.

Now _that_ changes _everything_.

Kiyoomi spends a total of ten minutes caressing Atsumu’s cheek, rubbing his lips, and brushing his bangs from his forehead. The actions are soft and gentle, _caring and loving._ And when he leaves, he whispers a, _See you next week, my omega_. and leaves just as quietly as he has entered.

The moment his door clicks close, Atsumu shots up on his bed, eyes wide, fully awake. A feral grin overcomes his face.

The only thing he can think of is, _Caught ya, Omi._

He does not sleep the whole night.

*

Come Monday, Atsumu is _grinning_ to himself widely while he plucks the bouquet of red roses from his doorstep. He reads the note and snorts at the words written on it.

_I’m disappointed that you brought another alpha with you last Saturday. I hope you know there will be a punishment waiting for you later._

Punishment? Kiyoomi? Atsumu snorts and rolls his eyes. He chucks the bouquet of roses on his trash bin as usual but keeps the note now that he knows who’s it from. It is laced with his scent and Atsumu is _needy_ enough to sniff on it before he showers and pumps his own little cock under the water.

When he gets to practice, he does not change his attitude. He greets everyone and allows his omega pheromone to calm the alphas surrounding him, the groans and moans of relief he receives is always funny because the alphas on his team are _this_ desperate to smell an omega that they can’t even hide their reactions to their omega teammate’s scent.

 _Stupid alphas,_ Atsumu thinks, humming to himself as he changes into his practice jersey.

The day proceeds with no hitch. Kiyoomi treats him the same; just as rude, just as soft. The normal. Kiyoomi has always treated the omegas in the team _respectfully_ but he still keeps his distance from them.

 _Distance my ass._ Atsumu rolls his eyes as he bounces towards Kiyoomi, sniffing subtly and frowning when Kiyoomi’s scent does not permit his nostrils. He almost _huffs_ because Kiyoomi’s scent is _glorious_ but he stops himself from doing so, not wanting for Kiyoomi to look at him funny and get suspicious.

This is a game.

Atsumu has spent _months_ between fear and arousal and now that he knows it’s _Kiyoomi_ , his emotions settle on one. Which is the latter. _Finally_.

“Omi,” Atsumu tugs on the hem of the alpha’s jersey.

Kiyoomi turns to him slowly, not surprised at all. Meaning, he probably _was_ paying attention to Atsumu. Ah, alphas are _so predictable_.

“Atsumu,” Kiyoomi lets the volleyball he’s been dribbling against the wall drop to the floor, his focus entirely on Atsumu. “What is it?”

“Can you drive me again today?” Atsumu smiles, bright, charming, letting his omega pheromone wrap around the both of them.

Kiyoomi gulps loudly and Atsumu watches as his nostrils flare, his jaw clenching as Atsumu’s omega pheromone hits him in the face.

“Okay,” Kiyoomi rasps, nodding twice. “I’ll drive you.”

“Thank ya, Omi!” Atsumu beams, smile brighter. “I’ll wait for ya!”

“Yeah.” Kiyoomi grunts before Atsumu turns around and joins Bokuto on stretching on the floor, asking him about his alpha and when the team would meet them.

When Atsumu glances at Kiyoomi briefly after leaving the alpha alone, he finds him on the bench, towel on top of his head, hiding his expression. Atsumu smirks.

 _Good_. He deserves it for scaring Atsumu _for months_.

The drive to Atsumu’s apartment building is quiet, just both of them basking in the silence and the humming of the car engine. Atsumu tries to sniff Kiyoomi’s scent the whole drive but _nothing_. It almost has him feeling frustrated.

Upon arriving outside his building, Atsumu turns to Kiyoomi and smiles sweetly as he says,

“Thank you, Omi-kun. For driving me again.”

Kiyoomi smiles back, small yet soft. “No worries. It’s my pleasure.”

“Right,” Atsumu grins. Then he opens the door, pushing one leg out of the car. In a nonchalant voice, he then continues to tell the alpha, “I won’t be on practice for the rest of the week. So don’t miss me much, okay?”

“Wait— What?” Kiyoomi stutters.

Atsumu turns to him and finds his brows furrowed deeply. Atsumu bites back a smile and clears his throat.

“My heat is starting the day after tomorrow. Pre-heat is hell for me so I just stay home than be a burden to the team.” He pouts, looking down on his fidgeting hands. He sighs then, dramatic, and hops out of the car before Kiyoomi can say anything else. “Bye, Omi-kun! I’ll see you next week!”

Then he slams the door and hops towards the entrance to his building, grinning to himself. Obviously, Atsumu has lied. His heat is due in two weeks and that’s why Kiyoomi was _stumped_ , unable to process what Atsumu has said. It’s funny, the look of surprise on Kiyoomi’s face.

He deserves it.

After all, he’s made Atsumu feel like he’s a fucked up omega who likes giving a random _alpha_ a show on the hidden cameras in his apartment. If Kiyoomi could have just _approached_ him properly, ask to _court_ him, they wouldn’t have been dealing with this right now.

As it is, they are here _now_ and Atsumu can’t wait what Kiyoomi would do tomorrow.

*

Tomorrow comes quickly and Atsumu doesn’t waste time in calling Coach Foster about his absence today. He makes an excuse about his stomach hurting, hoping that his fake groans of pain are enough to convince the older man to let him go. It goes well, thankfully, and Atsumu is free to lounge in his apartment, waiting for what Kiyoomi is going to do next.

Even though Atsumu is _confident_ that Kiyoomi _would_ do something in response to his declaration, he’s still left feeling disappointed when he opens his door and finds no bouquet of roses by his doorstep. He sighs, clicks his tongue, and curses the alpha for being _so slow_.

The whole day, Atsumu has only lazed about in his apartment; he’s done a bit of exercise and stretching to keep himself in shape, has made brunch and snacks to sate him while he _waits._ When the clock strikes six thirty in the evening, Atsumu has become impatient, and just a little bit insecure, second guessing his decisions.

Kiyoomi has not contacted him the whole day and that might be because he’s practicing with the team but Atsumu knows they have a lot of breaks and Kiyoomi is often stuck to his phone. So that must mean that Kiyoomi is not interested in him now that Atsumu knows what’s _up_. Was Kiyoomi only doing this for the thrill of the _chase_?

That could be it.

Atsumu deflates, shoulders slumped as he rubs his hands down his face. Well, if there’s nothing happening today, then Atsumu will just have to wallow now, won’t he? He’s not— _heartbroken_ , he’s just… a little sad that _his_ potential alpha that was possibly courting him through creepy means has now given up on him.

 _It’s okay_ , he tells himself that while paying for the snacks and convenience store bought cake, taking the plastic bag from the cashier with a small smile before he trudges slowly back to his apartment.

Shoulders slouched and lost in his thoughts, Atsumu jumps when a rustle and heavy footsteps is heard from behind him. He gulps and tries to breathe calmly because— _well,_ Atsumu is strong and despite the streets being quiet and dark, with only the orange street lamps illuminating the way, danger in this part of Tokyo is almost unheard of.

Still, he quickens his footsteps, clutching his plastic bag with a tight grip, knuckles almost white. He listens to the footsteps while walking faster and he hears it keeping in pace with his own, following in a good distance but still close that he’s aware of them.

Is this person testing him? Atsumu frowns, pauses under a lamp, just to gauge if the person would pass him or not. A beat after Atsumu stops, the footsteps pauses too, the sound gone with the wind. That’s when Atsumu turns his head, slowly, and finds a tall figure just by the shadows.

Are they just going to stay there? Be caught by Atsumu?

Atsumu clenches his jaw and starts walking once again. His mind races as the footsteps starts following him, this time heavier, more intent. He gulps. What if this is the alpha that has been _stalking_ him? What if Atsumu was wrong and it’s not Kiyoomi? And if Atsumu was wrong, does that mean Atsumu has _two_ alphas coming in and out of his apartment? Or is this a random alpha?

Atsumu feels his heart thud loudly under his ribcage, his breathing coming in loud pants as he turns a corner and feels a small relief when he sees his building’s entrance come into view. The footsteps keeps on following him and Atsumu is ready to confront them, punch them a _little_ before reporting them for _stalking_ but then a gust of strong wind whips around them and the familiar scent of _mint_ and _soil_ reaches his nostrils.

 _Oh_.

Pausing on his steps just outside his building, Atsumu takes a deep breath. _Oh_.

So it is him.

Atsumu almost _cackles_. God, fucking hell. He could _cry_ in relief right now.

Will this alpha ever stop scaring Atsumu?

He lets out a big sigh and looks around, finding the guard gone from his post. Atsumu shrugs now, his heart calming down, a bit of anticipation replacing the fear that has once settled on his skin, excitement clouding his senses. Is this part of the game too? Well, Atsumu is willing to humour the alpha.

Humming to himself, he takes the elevator alone, presses the button to his floor, and wonders how the alpha would get there. Other elevator? The stairs? Atsumu isn’t left wondering for long because when he steps out of the elevator and walks the small walk to his apartment door, the familiar scent hits him, overpowering his own omega one.

Atsumu smiles, presses the password to his apartment, and before he could turn the knob to open the door, a figure looms behind him.

Atsumu’s breath hitches, hands trembling and sweating as he holds his bag of snacks and the knob. It feels _surreal_ , now that they are here; alpha and omega.

A hand ghosts along the length of his arms and ending on his shaking hands. Familiar digits wraps around Atsumu’s knuckles as a familiar voice whispers close to his ears, hot breath fanning on his sensitive skin.

“I thought you were on heat, omega.”

Atsumu swallows, turns around slowly, and looks up at _Kiyoomi_.

Kiyoomi’s eyes are dark, accusing, and his jaw is clenched tight, whole body tense as he looks at Atsumu with his lips pursed into a straight line.

Atsumu crinkles his eyes into small crescents, lips forming into a smirk.

“Did I say that?”

Kiyoomi _growls_ , clutching Atsumu’s wrist tightly, his bag of of snacks falling to the ground in a loud, messy _thunk_.

“You told me yesterday, didn’t you?” Kiyoomi leans in, breath hitting Atsumu’s face, his scent laced with agitation and a hint of _worry_ hitting Atsumu’s nose. “Why did you lie?”

“Why are you here?” Atsumu retorts, cocking a brow. “If I was in heat you shouldn’t be _here_. Or were you watching me, hm, _alpha?_ Always watching me fuck myself in that lonely apartment of yours wishing it’s your dick fucking me and—“

The words he’s about to say is cut off by a harsh shove, Atsumu’s back hitting the door with a painful thud as Kiyoomi holds him in place with a strong grip on his waist. Atsumu grunts in pain, thrashing for a while before settling down, breathing heavily and looking at Kiyoomi with a heated glare.

“Watch your words, _omega_ ,” Kiyoomi growls, the sound rumbling from the very depths of himself, his alpha scent thickening, almost _suffocating_.

Atsumu pants heavily, holding onto Kiyoomi’s arms as he bites out, “I say what I _want_. You fucking stalker.”

Kiyoomi doesn’t seem _bothered_ by being called stalker. In fact, he seems _pleased_ that Atsumu is aware of him being his talker, lips quirking into a small smirk.

“I was bidding my time,” Kiyoomi retorts, conversational, voice almost a deadpan. “I wanted you to get used to me.”

Atsumu snorts, mocking. “By _stalking_ me?” He laughs, humourless. “Did you know how _scared_ I was. Fuck you.”

“Oh, _were_ you?” Kiyoomi asks, tone amused. “Were you really scared? You were the one spreading your thighs for me, facing the camera and showing me your little omega cock and wet hole. _Were you really scared, omega?_ ”

Atsumu can’t deny what Kiyoomi has said because he wasn’t _fully_ scared. If he was, he would have reported him already, would have told his friends and family of the alpha stalking him for almost half a year now but Atsumu hasn’t told anyone about him and continued _egging_ the alpha on by putting on a show almost every night.

The blush on Atsumu’s cheeks is deep as he stutters, “I-I was scared.” He gulps, meets Kiyoomi’s eyes. “I was scared, at first. But I liked the thought of the alpha— _you_ watching me. I loved your scent— You smell _so good_ , alpha. I couldn’t— I should _have_ but I couldn’t tell anyone.”

“Is that so?” Kiyoomi slackens his grip on Atsumu’s waist and Atsumu whines, missing the pressure. “So you liked it— liked _me_ watching you? Sending you flowers and notes, _you liked it_?”

Atsumu nibbles on his lower lip and nods, ashamed. “I did.” Then he admits, “The first time I noticed the camera— Remember when I called?” Kiyoomi nods and Atsumu sighs. “I was _scared_ at first and I called you because… I don’t know. Instinct, maybe? I thought you won’t get annoyed since you hated me already. I— I was scared but I got _used_ to it and has come to like it.”

“I know,” Kiyoomi rubs a thumb against Atsumu’s red cheek, soft and gentle. “I was worried at first but since you never told me to stop…”

“Then I found out it was _you_ ,” Atsumu grins at him, wide, feral. “It was you all along. I _loved_ it.”

“I know,” Kiyoomi repeats, now rubbing his thumb on Atsumu’s lower lip. “You’re such a little slut, omega.”

Atsumu takes Kiyoomi’s thumb inside his mouth, sucking on it and swirling his tongue around the thick digit. He does this while he stares into Kiyoomi’s eyes that’s slowly darkening, dilating in arousal. Then he pulls back, letting Kiyoomi’s thumb slip out of his mouth and says,

“You’re obsessed with this little slut,” Atsumu smiles, coy. “You want to fuck me and breed me.”

Kiyoomi groans and pushes Atsumu against the door harshly while devouring his lips, shoving his tongue inside Atsumu’s mouth, sucking on his tongue, making a mess of Atsumu’s chin and cheek, saliva dripping down the corner of his lips.

Atsumu moans against Kiyoomi’s lips, tilting his head so Kiyoomi can kiss him deeper and harder, obscene sounds of their tongues swirling against each other heard throughout the hallway. It feels _amazing_ , finally getting to kiss Kiyoomi, his scent all over Atsumu’s body, making his mind hazy and his hole wet.

When they pull back, breathing heavily, spit on their lips, Kiyoomi declares,

“I want to fuck you until you can’t walk, baby. Wanna fuck you until you’re so full of me.”

Atsumu wraps his arms around Kiyoomi’s neck and tugs on the alpha’s hair harshly, mouthing on his lips as he replies,

“Yes. Fuck me, _alpha_. Want you to knot me.”

Contrary to his quiet persona on the court, Atsumu finds that Kiyoomi is _talkative_ in bed. Not just normal talk but _dirty talk._ He says the filthiest things to Atsumu, just like all the notes he’s sent to him, that makes Atsumu shiver and moan as he lays in the middle of his nest, begging for Kiyoomi to touch him more.

“Omi,” Atsumu hums, the sound pleased. “More.”

Kiyoomi looks at him as he laps a patch of skin on Atsumu’s thigh, the mark he’s left there quickly blooming dark red.

“Where do you want it, Atsumu?” Kiyoomi whispers, trailing kisses down Atsumu’s inner thigh.

Atsumu nibbles on his lower lip as he tweaks his own nipples, pinching and rubbing. “Want you here.” He takes Kiyoomi’s other hand and dips the alpha’s fingers on his fluttering hole, leaking with slick.

Kiyoomi groans deep, gripping Atsumu’s thigh tighter as he rubs Atsumu’s hole with a thumb, dipping inside just little. Atsumu lets out a breathy moan, thrusting his ass to meet the alpha’s digit.

“You’re so fucking _wet,_ Atsumu,” Kiyoomi says, sliding his whole thumb inside Atsumu’s wet hole. “You’re not even in heat but you’re _leaking_. Look at you, so fucking needy for me, hm? You’re such a cockslut. What do you want me to do, baby?”

“Want—“ Atsumu meets Kiyoomi’s shallow thrusts, groaning at the pressure. “Want you to eat me out. Want your mouth on me, _alpha_.”

Kiyoomi pulls his finger out and crawls up, hovering over Atsumu. “You want my tongue inside you?”

Atsumu nods, pulling Kiyoomi closer and mouthing on his lips, nibbling and licking. “Yeah,” he breathes out. “Want you to fuck me with your tongue.”

“Fuck,” Kiyoomi curses before kissing Atsumu deeply, shoving his tongue inside and swallowing Atsumu’s loud moans.

Atsumu takes it, opening his lips wider, and allows Kiyoomi to fuck into his mouth, tongue licking along his teeth and the roof of his mouth, spit dripping the corner of his lips. Then Kiyoomi pulls back, panting heavily, dark gaze meeting Atsumu’s own, lips wet and red, plump from kissing Atsumu breathless.

Atsumu can’t help but press another kiss on Kiyoomi’s lips before he whispers, “Come on, alpha. Mark your omega.”

That seems to spur Kiyoomi who squeezes Atsumu’s thighs, pulls back as he says, “On all fours then, omega. I want you to spread yourself for me, show me your wet hole.”

Atsumu quickly moves, going on all fours, pressing his cheek on the sheets, and reaching back, spreading his ass for Kiyoomi who settles behind him, large hands on his trembling thighs.

“Alpha,” Atsumu moans, spreading his fluttering hole wide, his slick dripping down his inner thighs.

“You look so good like this,” Kiyoomi whispers, ghosting his fingers up and down Atsumu’s thighs before gripping his asscheeks, swatting Atsumu’s hands off and without further ado, buries his face in between them, tongue licking Atsumu’s entrance.

Atsumu lets out a whimper, then a loud moan when Kiyoomi’s fingers widens his hole further and starts fucking his ass with his tongue. His body feels like it’s on fucking _fire_ , Kiyoomi’s skilled tongue thrusting in and out shallowly inside him, licking his slick and moaning against his hole like Atsumu’s slick is the best he’s ever tasted.

“Omi, Omi,” Atsumu moans, gripping the sheets under him, pushing his ass against Kiyoomi’s face, wanting his tongue deeper. “More, more. Ah, ah, _ah._ ”

Kiyoomi digs his nails on his cheeks as he sucks _hard_ , tongue swirling around Atsumu’s rim before pushing inside once again, wiggling his wet tongue inside Atsumu, pumping inside him faster.

“Oh— _Omi, alpha,”_ Atsumu babbles, reaching for his cock that’s leaking with pre-come, stroking it fast. “Wanna come.”

Kiyoomi sucks hard once again and pushes two fingers inside Atsumu’s wet rim, fucking Atsumu with his fingers while he bites Atsumu’s asscheeks harshly. Atsumu cries out, clenching around Kiyoomi’s fingers thrusting inside him, rubbing his prostate relentlessly, leaving him shivering and moaning endlessly.

“Are you going to come for me, omega?” Kiyoomi says, hooking his fingers inside Atsumu, abusing his prostate. “You’re going to come hard for your alpha, right? Come on. Come for me, baby. I’ll breed you after. I’ll fill your ass so much, you’re going to feel me for _days._ ”

Egged on by those words, Atsumu strokes his cock faster, gripping tight until he comes with a loud cry, painting the sheets and his fingers with white come. Kiyoomi shoves his fingers inside him a couple more times before pulling back and tonguing on his wet rim once again, licking the slick gushing out of Atsumu’s needy hole.

Atsumu whines, his upper body slumping on the mattress while Kiyoomi holds his waist tight, keeping his lower body in place as he continues to eat Atsumu’s ass. He pulls his tongue back after a while, Atsumu whining at the loss of friction.

“Good boy,” Kiyoomi squeezes his ass then his thighs, rubbing the slick on his skin. “You’re such a good omega, Atsumu.”

“Hmm,” Atsumu hums, smiling and pleased that the alpha likes this side of him. He turns his head, a little uncomfortable, and meets Kiyoomi’s eyes, asks, “Are you going to fuck me now, alpha?”

Kiyoomi smiles, splays a hand on Atsumu’s arched back, trailing fingers up and down his spine. Atsumu shivers, the fingers on his back warm, raising goosebumps on his skin.

“You want my cock now?” Kiyoomi leans down and places kisses on Atsumu’s back, sucking and biting.

“I want your knot,” Atsumu replies, eyes fluttering shut, mouth parting as he pants loudly.

“You’re not even in heat,” Kiyoomi retorts, voice amused. “It’ll be painful.”

“I want it,” Atsumu shudders when Kiyoomi’s fingers trails up his chest and pinches his nipples. He flutters his eyes open and says,“Don’t tell me you’re backing out?” The words are said in a teasing way, almost challenging.

Atsumu can’t see Kiyoomi but his actions are enough to tell him that the alpha is _challenged_ based on the way he pinches Atsumu’s nipple harder and the harsh bite delivered on his shoulder.

“I’m not backing out,” Kiyoomi grunts as he mouths at Atsumu’s nape, tongue lapping at his sweaty skin. “I’m just making sure.”

Atsumu giggles and moves, turning around, back hitting the sheets, before he wraps his legs around Kiyoomi’s waist and pulls the alpha’s face closer.

“Oh, so now you’re asking for _consent?_ ” Atsumu snorts, grips Kiyoomi’s hair painfully, making the alpha groan. “Where’s the alpha who stalked me for _months,_ huh? Where’s that alpha who touched me while I was asleep?”

Kiyoomi frowns, replies, “You were awake?”

Atsumu grins, ruts his ass against Kiyoomi’s dick, hard and wet from pre-come, “Of course, _alpha_.”

“Fuck.” Kiyoomi kisses him hard briefly then pulls back, breathes against his lips, “I should’ve fucked you then.”

Atsumu cocks a brow, reaches out and wraps his fingers around Kiyoomi’s cock, stroking the alpha’s dick lazily.

“I would’ve let you.” He moans, thinking of Kiyoomi fingering him while he pretends to _sleep_.

“You’re unbelievable,” Kiyoomi nips on his jaw, lips trailing down his neck, to his scent glands, scenting him fully. “What kind of omega would want that.”

“Me,” Atsumu replies quickly, now rubbing the tip of Kiyoomi’s cock against his slicked hole. “I want your knot.”

“Atsumu,” Kiyoomi sits up, replacing Atsumu’s fingers on his cock. He looks down at Atsumu as he dips his cockhead inside Atsumu’s needy hole and Atsumu meets his eyes, nodding in consent. “I won’t stop.” Kiyoomi says, sliding his cock inside slowly. Atsumu nods, clenching his hole around Kiyoomi’s dick. “Even if you beg for me to stop, I won’t. I’ll knot you even if you cry.”

“ _Yesyesyes, alpha_ ,” Atsumu nods fervently, pushing his ass forward, wanting Kiyoomi’s dick fully inside him. “Knot me. Fill me with your come. Don’t stop.”

Kiyoomi groans and slams his cock completely inside Atsumu’s wet hole, throbbing dick pulsing along Atsumu’s tight walls. Both of them let out loud moans, tensing up for a moment, panting heavily.

“Oh god,” Atsumu keens, arching his back. “So big, alpha. I feel so full.”

“You’re so _tight_ , Atsumu,” Kiyoomi breathes out, almost a whine. “Feel so good around my cock. I can’t wait to knot you.”

“Y-Yes, knot me.” Atsumu nods, nails scraping along Kiyoomi’s shoulders, digging on his skin deeply. “Fuck me, Omi.”

With those words, Kiyoomi starts fucking Atsumu, gripping his waist and thighs harshly, shoving his dick in and out of his wet hole, thrusting deep and hard. Atsumu meets his every thrusts, clenching and unclenching his hole as Kiyoomi fucks into him with no abandon, cock sliding along his tight insides, the squelching sound loud in the privacy of his bedroom.

Kiyoomi’s cock sits perfectly inside Atsumu; the perfect girth, perfect length, _just perfect_ for his omega hole. Every thrust makes him moan loudly, makes him cry and beg for more. Their pheromones swirls around the room, wrapping around them and sticking on every crevices of Atsumu’s bedroom. His nest is a mess but Atsumu loves it like that, sheets and pillow cases stained with come and slick and Kiyoomi’s unique scent.

His cock twitches on his stomach, fully hard once again and leaking pre-cum. Atsumu cries out when Kiyoomi’s cock rubs his prostate, abusing it, and making Atsumu sob, abs flexing and thighs clenching on Kiyoomi’s sides, toes curling on the sheets.

It feels _amazing_ to be fucked like this. After almost a year of spending his heat alone and refusing to fuck an alpha, Kiyoomi’s alpha cock ruining his insides feels _delicious_. It throbs and twitches inside his hot walls, fucking him _so good_ he’s losing his fucking mind.

Atsumu looks up at Kiyoomi and sees the alpha looking down at where they’re connected, panting loudly and licking his lips, dark curly bangs covering half of his face. Atsumu follows his gaze and watches as Kiyoomi’s huge cock pummels his sensitive rim, pumping inside him fast and hard, thrusting shallowly. He can see his hole accommodating the alpha’s cock, spread wide, almost gaping, his slick dripping and squelching every time Kiyoomi pulls back and pushes in.

The sight is _obscene_ and Atsumu can only gasp and moan, watching as his ass welcomes Kiyoomi’s cock with no resistance.

“ _Ah, alpha—_ Omi _Omi_ ,” Atsumu shudders, lips trembling as Kiyoomi grinds his hips, pulling his cock back until the tip is left inside before slamming back in. Atsumu screams a _fuck,_ digging his head on the mattress and gripping the sheets, almost tearing the fabric apart. “T-Too hard. Alpha, alpha.”

“You feel so amazing, omega,” Kiyoomi looks up to him, gaze shifting to Atsumu’s face. “Your hole is squeezing me so hard. You love my cock?”

Atsumu nods, “Love your cock. Want you to knot me.”

Kiyoomi moans and continues to fuck Atsumu hard and fast, chasing for their release. Atsumu’s cock is bobbing against his stomach, red and wet. He can feel his orgasm coming quickly, his stomach clenching as Kiyoomi uses a hand to pump his twitching cock, pressing on his cockhead, fingers tightly wrapped around his girth.

“Omi,” Atsumu whines, blinking teary eyes. “Want— to come.”

“Yeah,” Kiyoomi strokes his cock faster as his thrusts slows down, focusing on Atsumu’s release. “Come for me, Atsumu. Be a good omega and come for me.”

Atsumu’s orgasm hits him hard, his vision turning white as his body tenses, cock spurting on Kiyoomi’s fingers and his stomach, painting his flushed skin in sticky white liquid. He feels Kiyoomi pausing completely on his thrusts as he milks Atsumu’s orgasm.

When Atsumu comes down from his intense orgasm, he whimpers, Kiyoomi’s fingers still stroking his dick, spreading his come along his softening length.

“Alpha,” Atsumu groans, body trembling. “Too much— T-Too much.”

He hears Kiyoomi hum before a kiss is pressed on his lips and Atsumu flutters his eyelids open, meeting Kiyoomi’s gaze still swimming with arousal. Atsumu kisses him, mouthing the alpha’s red lips as he clenches his hole around Kiyoomi’s cock still unmoving inside him.

Kiyoomi grunts, digs his nails on Atsumu’s thighs. “Atsumu.”

“Knot me,” Atsumu says, wrapping his arms around Kiyoomi’s neck. “Breed me, alpha.”

“ _Yes,_ ” Kiyoomi growls and starts fucking Atsumu again, shoving his cock in and out fast and hard, rhythm wild and with no thoughts for Atsumu’s comfort.

Atsumu _loves_ it. He loves the feeling of Kiyoomi’s bruising grip on his waist and thigh, love the cock thrusting inside him with no abandon, hitting his prostate relentlessly. He loves the expression on Kiyoomi’s face, pinched in concentration, lips pursed into a tight line as his muscles _flexes,_ glistening sweat on his skin lit by orange light from the bedroom lamp.

Kiyoomi looks handsome like this. Losing his mind as he fucks Atsumu hard, his knot slowly forming, hooking on Atsumu’s rim every time he pulls out and pushes back in.

“Atsumu,” Kiyoomi moans, fingers gripping Atsumu’s waist tighter. “ _Atsumu— Omega—_ I’m going to _knot you_.”

“ _Yesyes,_ knot me, alpha,” Atsumu moans, egging Kiyoomi on, squeezing his hole around his cock.

Kiyoomi’s knot pops fully inside Atsumu, locking them together before the alpha comes hard, shuddering and whimpering as he paints Atsumu’s insides with his come.

Atsumu whimpers in pain, his insides not used to being knotted outside of heat. But he _takes_ it even when he’s babbling deliriously as the knot grows bigger, pushing on his walls and forcing his insides to accommodate it.

He keeps on babbling words like, “ _Alpha, it hurts. Ah, ah. Hurts—“_ And muttering, “ _Knot. So big. So full of you. Ah, ah.”_

He really feels so fucking _full_ , stomach hot and filled with Kiyoomi’s come. Kiyoomi leans down and starts kissing him, Atsumu kissing him back, distracting himself from Kiyoomi’s cock still pumping his seed inside him.

When they pull back, Kiyoomi has stopped coming and his knot is slowly going down. Atsumu shivers at the feeling of being full for a while then of slowly being empty.

“I hate it,” Atsumu whines, fingers rubbing up and down Kiyoomi’s back.

Kiyoomi looks at him cluelessly, brows furrowed. “Hate what?”

“That outside of heat, your knot deflates fast.” Atsumu pouts.

Kiyoomi looks at him for a beat before huffing out a short laugh, rubbing soothing circles on Atsumu’s red cheek.

“Well, let’s spend your heat together then,” Kiyoomi suggests, smiling softly.

Atsumu studies the alpha’s face, the way his damp bangs is stuck to his forehead, the way he looks at Atsumu softly—

“Yeah,” Atsumu grins, clenching his hole around Kiyoomi’s cock. “I want your knot in me for hours.”

Kiyoomi thumps his forehead against Atsumu’s chest, groaning, “Stop saying things like that. You’re making me hard again.”

Atsumu licks his lips, says, “Really? Wanna fuck my mouth?”

“Fuck, Atsumu,” Kiyoomi sits up and slowly, carefully, takes his dick out of Atsumu’s now gaping ass. Atsumu can feel the mix of Kiyoomi’s come and his slick trickle out of his hole, staining the sheets of his nest. He breathes in deep and shivers at the combination of his and Kiyoomi’s scent permeating his bedroom. It makes him _needy_ again.

Moving fast, Atsumu pushes Kiyoomi back on the bed and settles in between the alpha’s spread legs. He leans down, grips the alpha’s still hard cock and mouths on the tip, tasting come and slick on it.

“Hmm,” Atsumu hums, sucking lightly. He looks up at Kiyoomi through his eyelashes, pushing the alpha’s cockhead against the inside of his cheek, making his cheek bulge from the outside.

Kiyoomi lays a hand on top of his head, gripping his hair lightly. “Are you going to make me come again, omega?”

Atsumu nods, humming in affirmation as he takes in more of Kiyoomi’s wet cock inside his mouth, the weight of it heavy on his tongue. Then he starts bobbing his head, hollowing his cheeks and swirling his tongue along Kiyoomi’s throbbing cock, making sure to lick every drop of come and slick coating the hard length, swallowing and gagging loudly a few times.

“Atsumu,” Kiyoomi moves his hips, fucking inside Atsumu’s mouth. “Fuck, swallow my come, baby.”

Atsumu doesn’t say anything else, just sucks Kiyoomi’s cock harder, letting the tip hit the back of his throat a couple of times, making gagging noises. Kiyoomi seems to like that, cock twitching inside the warm heat of Atsumu’s mouth.

Kiyoomi fucks Atsumu’s mouth a few more times before he releases down his throat, clutching Atsumu’s hair tightly and holding Atsumu in place, nose meeting the base of Kiyoomi’s cock, coarse hair tickling his nose bridge. Kiyoomi’s pheromone is _stronger_ here and Atsumu moans around Kiyoomi’s coming cock, swallowing the thick liquid spurting against his throat.

“So good,” Kiyoomi pulls Atsumu’s face back and rubs the few droplets of come on Atsumu’s cheeks, rubbing the cockhead on his plump red lips. “You look so pretty like this, baby.”

Atsumu pants, eyes wet, eyelashes clumped with unshed tears. “Taste—“ He rasps, voice cracking, throat ruined by Kiyoomi’s cock. “Taste good, alpha,” he manages to continue, showing his tongue as he sits back on his legs, fingers splayed on the mattress.

“My little cumslut,” Kiyoomi praises, rubbing the small bit of come on Atsumu’s cheek. “You smell like me now. No alpha would ever think of taking you away from me.”

Atsumu nods, nuzzles Kiyoomi’s palm. “Hmmyeah, I don’t want any alpha other than you.”

“Good,” Kiyoomi says, dark, a promise. He tugs on Atsumu’s hair painfully, making Atsumu cry out, breathing heavily, chest heaving up and down. “Because you’re mine.” He smiles, soft, a contrast to his words. “Mine to fuck. Mine to breed. Right, omega?”

“Yes,” Atsumu whimpers, pushing close to Kiyoomi, pressing his lips on the alpha’s cheek. “I’m yours, alpha.”

“Good boy.”

**Author's Note:**

> idk comment whore knee stuffs lmao and find me on twitter @eatsumus muax
> 
>  **update 28/02/21** : now with [deleted scene](https://privatter.net/p/7131712) posted on my privatter.


End file.
